


No One Like You

by whiteshadeofpale



Series: Voltron Bingo - Hurt/Comfort [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshadeofpale/pseuds/whiteshadeofpale
Summary: Ulaz thinks back on a tough time, and Thace reminds him what's worth focusing on.





	No One Like You

_“Why don’t you have any fur?”_

 

_The loud question from one of the other kits in the group made all eyes turn towards him, making Ulaz shrink back where he sat among them. That was a loose term. They sat in the same nest, sure, but all the others were on the far side, leaving him starkly alone._

_“I have fur.. It’s just short.” His ears pinned backwards in worry and confusion, and that only made the attention worse._

 

_“His ears look funny,” one kit whispered, not very quietly at all._

 

_“Maybe he’s a halfbreed..” another gasped in horror._

 

_“My mom said halfbreeds get taken by the druids.”_

 

_“Are you even galra?”_

 

_If he had tear glands like some species, Ulaz was sure they would be overflowing by now. He shot up and ran from the communal nest, not knowing where to go but only that it would be better than back there. He had begged his guardians not to take him to the school, dreading every quintant it grew closer to time for them all to begin public tutoring._

_Ulaz knew what he looked like. How could he forget with how everyone always reminded him?_

 

_He almost ran right past his favorite hiding spot, but skidded to a stop in time. He was getting bigger each decaphoeb, and soon wouldn’t be able to wedge himself through the split in the wall that had never been fixed. When he made it through and out into the small garden beyond he collapsed into a makeshift nest. A small, thin pallet and a couple of ratty blankets he had managed to sneak out weren’t exactly a luxury, but he loved it anyways. It was_ his _space, and that made it better than anything._

 

_Here no one could see him, and that meant they couldn’t see how much he didn’t look like they did. He looked at his hands for a long time, wondering if they would ever grow the thick fur all the other kits had. So far they never had._

 

“Ulaz?”

 

Ulaz jerked out of the memory, blinking as he found himself looking at the back of his hand where it was clasped by another, darker and more furred. He looked upwards, meeting Thace’s eyes where they watched him patiently but with a hint of concern.

 

“Everything alright?..” the other asked gently.

 

“I was remembering,” Ulaz replied, running his thumb over the back of Thace’s hand softly and slowly.

 

Thace hummed in response, pulling him closer on the bed.

“Well,” the other began, with a tone just as low and soft as before, “I was remembering something as well.”

 

“And what was that?” Ulaz relented to the pull, sighing at his lover’s antics even as he settled over him, resting his chin on crossed arms over Thace’s chest.

 

“I was remembering how I felt when I first laid eyes on you.”

 

Ulaz snorted, shaking his head slightly at the other’s dramatics.

“Do tell, Thace. I’m sure it was quite the surprise.”

 

“You were the most beautiful galra I had ever seen,” Thace continued, eyes lidding halfway as he brought a hand up to trace over Ulaz’s neck and ears. He smiled softly when they twitched away from the touch. “And when you started yelling at me I knew I had to have you.”

 

“That explains why you didn’t hear a word I said.”

 

“I was too busy memorizing your face.”

 

Ulaz narrowed his eyes jokingly. “Among other things, I’m sure.”

 

“You do have very attractive hips.”

 

That earned more than a snort of laughter from the pale galra, and he buried his face in Thace’s chest to hide his blush. “You’re revolting.”

 

“And yet here you are, night after night.”

 

“I must have terrible taste,” Ulaz teased, bringing his head back up.

 

“Most definitely,” Thace agreed with a smile. “But I certainly don’t. I have to fight off others almost constantly. It’s becoming a real problem, Ulaz. I don’t know if I can hold them off anymore, what with how they’re starting to make advances in my off-shifts. How will I ever keep you here when there’s so man-”

 

Ulaz pressed a hand to his mouth, effectively silencing the stream of nonsense leaving the other’s lips. “Be silent.” He laid there, smiling softly and feeling the tug of Thace’s own smile under his fingers. And he stayed, sharing that moment of complete happiness for as long as it could last.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the H/C "exclusion" 
> 
> I tried to make this one less sad, hope y'all enjoyed  
> I might sketch something out for this later, who knows


End file.
